Red Velvet Cake and Yellow Banners
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: James T. Kirk is celebrating his thirtieth birthday with his wife and the crew of the Enterprise. Nyota gives him her own special present when they return to their own quarters. *eyebrow wiggles*. Uhura/Kirk with a side of Spock/Carol. 7th Installment in Red and Yellow series


Seventh Installment of **Red and Yellow **series:

**Title: Red Velvet Cake and Yellow Banners**

**Rating: M for sexual content**

**Word Count: 2,292**

**Summary: **James T. Kirk is celebrating his thirtieth birthday with his wife and the crew of the Enterprise. Nyota gives him her own special present when they return to their own quarters. *eyebrow wiggles*. Uhura/Kirk

* * *

Jim laughed at the bright yellow banner pinned over the observation deck. _THE BIG 3 0, THIRTY YEARS AND FIFTY MISTRESSES_

Kirk glances over at his wife, her arm hooked through his. Nyota didn't seem too upset by it actually quite the opposite because she was laughing. "You're not angry?" She shakes her head and stretches on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. "No…it's just a joke and _quite _an achievement."

"It's probably not really _fifty…_" Nyota rolls her eyes and takes a glass of champagne from a server.

Bones makes his way to them dressed in a snazzy suit. Nyota sighs dramatically and fans herself with her clutch. "Oh, Leonard…you're killing me over here." Bones smiles and turns around in a full circle. "All for you my friend, I was thirty once…"

"I'm still not old though."

"Sure you're not." Bones replies and takes a sip from his glass, glancing around at the other guests and crewmembers.

"I would steer clear of Sulu tonight if I were you."

Jim cocks an eyebrow and looks for his helmsman, "why?"

"He says he's on a one man mission to get you as drunk as possible."

Nyota shakes her head and almost chokes on her champagne. "Oh no, that's not happening! I remember nursing a wasted Jim and it is _not _easy!"

"Believe me dear everyone on that bridge has nursed a drunken Jim."

The Captain rolls his eyes. "Hey… I really can't defend myself on this one." They laugh and Jim walks away to go talk to his First Officer.

"Even _you_ suited up?! Or did Carol wrestle you into that thing?" Jim exclaims as he comes to stand next to Spock. His hands are clasped calmly behind his back as brown eyes sweep over the party.

"No, I did, as you say, _suit up._ Carol did not have to dress me."

"Where is she anyway?" Jim asks, looking for the glowing blonde. Spock finally looks at his friend, "she decided to arrive late due to her nap. She's very exhausted from the pregnancy."

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet?"

"I wanted to know the sex of the baby but Carol has forbidden such information. She wants it to be a surprise when the birth comes."

"Understandable…I guess. You know your wife is now the most feared woman on the ship, knocked mine right off the throne."

Jim smiles at the quirk of Spock's lips. "Her mood swings are quite…frightening." Spock agrees as Chekov and Sulu join them.

"Hello, gentlemen…" Sulu slightly slurs. Jim and Spock raise an eyebrow at the exact same time making the two other men laugh. "How much champagne have you had, Hikaru?" The helmsman shrugs and looks at Chekov for help.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea how many."

"Have you had any, Pavel?" Jim asks, suddenly concerned for the little guy.

"Only a zip, zir, Hikaru finished it off for me."

"Of course he did."

"I'm drinking for Spock and Pavel, here." Sulu defends himself and makes Jim and Pavel laugh, even earning a smirk from Spock.

Jim finds himself slipping in and out of the conversation as his eyes curiously watch Bones and his wife, laughing across the room. _What are they talking about?_ Jim wonders to himself. Being one of his best friends Bones knows a lot about him. Jim silently pleads that they aren't talking about him and one out of many embarrassing moments.

"Jim, stop watching your wife and best friend – it's creepy!" Jim blushes barely at being caught and rolls his eyes at Sulu.

"I'm just wondering what they're talking about is all. I hope they're not talking about me. And who came up with that banner anyway?!" Chekov can't stop his giggles and Sulu elbows him sharply in the ribs.

"Obviously it was Pavel…man you_ suck _at keeping secrets." Sulu jokes, shaking his head and finishing off his champagne. "That was _you?! _ I can't believe this little guy came up with thirty years, fifty mistresses."

Chekov nods proudly and smiles. "I finally got you back for calling me kid for years."

"I guess you did. But you really are a kid now at only twenty. I'm a decade older than you!"

Chekov rolls his eyes and glances at Spock. Jim doesn't know what he says next because he begins heading for his wife and friend.

Kirk places his hands in his pockets when he reaches them. "You two looked like you were having so much fun over here I couldn't keep away." Nyota smirks as if she has a secret and only rouses Jim's suspicions further.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Just about your present, dear." Bones jokes and walks away before Jim can ask anything else. Nyota just smiles and drinks from her second glass. "Honey, you know you're a light weight. It's my party and I haven't even drunk anything yet. It looks like _I'll _be nursing tonight."

Jim can tell by the crooked smile on his wife's face that she's already feeling the influence of the alcohol.

Jim doesn't leave his wife's side for the rest of the party. When the celebration winds down they finally bring out the red velvet birthday cake; Jim laughs and smiles at the picture iced onto it.

James T. Kirk with wrinkles and an oxygen tank. Nyota rubs her husband's shoulders and arms, smiling. "Do you like it? I came up with the idea."

"Did you and Pavel plot against me or something?"

"Haha, no, honey, no…we all love you. Now blow out the candles and make a wish."

"Can I only make one?"

"Hhhmm…you get three, three for each decade this world was _blessed _with your presence." Jim laughs and closes his eyes. "Okay, got it." He leans down and blows out the candles. The room erupts into applause and Scotty yells, "No cake throwing…we are all dressed _extremely_ well!" Everyone laughs before ignoring his warning completely.

Jim and Nyota leave the party with butter cream icing still smeared on their faces and a little on their clothes. Nyota had smashed her slice into Jim's face and then licked it off. Jim had at least taken a bite of his before smearing it over his wife's exposed chest, all in good fun.

Once they reach their quarters Jim collapses onto the bed and Nyota kneels to tug off his shoes and undress his lower half.

"So…what'd you wish for?"

"Oh, you know I can't tell you that or it won't come true." Nyota glares at him while unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it out of his pants. Jim lets her pull off his jacket and shirt, now completely naked except for his underwear and dress socks.

Jim sits up to unzip his wife's dress and help her shimmy out of it. "Just tell me what you wished for already."

"Fine…" Jim groans. He rubs the back of his neck and climbs into the bed. "I'm a little embarrassed about it." Nyota smiles while scooting closer into his side. "What in the _world _did you wish for?" The amusement in her voice soothes Jim's nerves and he sighs.

"My first wish was for us…I wished that we grow old together in our marriage." Nyota smiles and awes, "that's so sweet, honey." She rests her hand on his bare chest and kisses him.

"Second wish was that Carol and Spock have a healthy child of course." Another kiss makes Jim smile and he sighs before saying the last one.

"And that we have children as well someday." He mumbles.

"What'd you say?"

"Uh…I _said_ that I wished…that we have children one day."

"You're sweet like a... _delicious _sponge cake." Jim rolls his eyes before closing them and turning onto his side. _"Well we could start tonight."_ His blue eyes go wide at the devilish whisper he hears and Jim turns to face his wife.

"What'd you say?"

"I said…we could start tonight. We've been married for a year."

"But you're only twenty-eight."

"That's old enough to have a child. I'm much more mature than you were when you were my age. And I am happy here…with you, now and hopefully forever."

"That was…poetic."

Nyota smiles at him and the distance between them disappears. She rests her head against his shoulder and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing their nude bodies together. Jim lets out a ragged breath and tries to control himself.

"I am so glad you want children. I thought it could be a reason we wouldn't work. That's why that night so long ago I hesitated when you asked me. I'm sorry I did."

Jim rubs her smooth back absentmindedly, "you don't have to be; as long as you said yes after the longest pause of my life." Nyota laughs softly and pulls her husband closer.

_"Let's try...make love to me…"_

Jim shivers at her whispering in his ear and rolls them over to where he rests lightly on top of her.

Crystal blue eyes study her caramel orbs and Jim sighs as nervousness mixes with his extreme arousal. "Are you sure about this?"

Nyota nods and raises a hand to his cheek. _"More than anything…love me."_ Those two words tear right through Jim's restraint.

The Captain's mouth lowers to Nyota's neck, planting butterfly kisses all the way down her chest. Jim takes an erect nipple into his mouth and lavishes it with his tongue passionately.

Nyota's fingers tangle in his hair and arch into his mouth has he gives the other one the same attention. Jim's hands carefully hold Nyota's hips in place as he kisses down her hairless sex before licking at her swelling clitoris.

Her gasp rips through the room and Jim can barely register it with him being completely in his own world of lust.

His tongue runs over her slit before parting the lips and circling her entrance. Nyota's hands grip the sheets and she bites her tongue to keep from moaning.

"I wanna hear you." Jim says, his voice vibrating though her and making his desire come true.

Nyota moans his name and arches when his tongue dips into her. Jim always eats her before making love, so his wife comes two times in each session. Mere minutes later Nyota contracts around her husband's tongue.

Jim licks her clean and sits up, licking his lips and smiling at her. "You are," Nyota pants, "unbelievable." Jim chuckles before settling himself comfortably between her legs.

The kiss they share is slow and tender as Jim slowly sinks into Nyota. Moans fill the air when they're fully one. Slow gentle thrusts begin, sweet words of love circling through the bedroom as they cling to each other.

_"I love you, Jim."_

_"I love you too." _He pants and pushes into her again making Nyota's head hit the pillow. Moments later they bring themselves to an orgasmic end, Jim's seed spilling into her and Nyota clenching around him.

Jim pulls his wife into his chest and kisses her sweetly. "I think we did it."

"What do you mean?" Jim asks.

"I think that's all we needed."

Jim finally catches on and asks, "You think this one time is going to bring a child into our world?"

"Yes, if we are both healthy."

"According to Bones I am."

"Ew…" Nyota grimaces and Jim raises an eyebrow. "That's a good thing isn't it?"

"Yes but don't bring up your CMO after we have sex." Jim laughs and spanks her lightly.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

* * *

Nyota smiles and leans back in her chair as Chekov and Sulu rub her rounded belly. A hand is placed lightly on her shoulder and Nyota looks up to blue eyes. Jim smiles and stands protectively next to his wife as the crew gather around her.

"I just know it's a girl." Jim's smile grows wider and he kisses her cheek. "We're going to name her Mary Ann."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: This story actually turned out a lot different than what I originally thought it would when I began writing it. It didn't even occur to me that Nyota could end up pregnant at the end but, what do you know, Jim and Nyota had different ideas. This was supposed to be funny though I do believe I missed the mark on that one. It's sweet and fluffy like a pussy cat more than anything else. But I did like the role I made Sulu play along with Spock and Carol. I just really wanted to make a fanfic centered on or at least featuring two science officers dating each other...so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. I really like writing these Kirk/Uhura one shots. Man this author's note is a paragraph long...you don't really half to read this. **


End file.
